XV MD One Piece
by Hessefan
Summary: Quince Microdrabbles o "Tabla de frases" de la comunidad Fandom Insano de LiveJournal. En esta ocasión todos son Zoro/Nami.
1. Zoro x Nami I

**XV MD**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: One Piece me pertenece. Soy Eiichiro Oda escribiendo un fic en español de mi propia serie. _Desde ya que One Piece no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Oda_.

**Explicación o "¿Qué carajo es esto?":**

Solía hacer en otros fandom's 20 "microdrabbles", aunque en realidad se llaman "frases", pero yo decidí llamarlos así hace tiempo (porque soy anárquica) justamente por la microficción o los microcuentos.

En teoría deberían ser de una sola frase u oración, pero tampoco vamos a abusar tanto, que me tengo que atar las manos XD Mientras tenga menos de 100, para mí vale, porque con 100 o más de 100 ya estaríamos hablando de un drabble, ¿verdad? La cuestión es que, como decía antes, solía hacerlos de 20, pero tomé en **Fandom Insano **una tabla de frases que es de 30, así que lo partí en dos y van a ser de 15. **Esta dos tanda son todos ZORO/NAMI**, de manera mucho más tangible o no, y con mucha intervención de los demás… especialmente del cocinero, porque él siempre está omnipresente en las historias de sus chicas (pobre, está para sufrir XD).

**Notas**:

—El número 1, lo odio… pero de alguna forma tenía que empezar.

—El número 3, me resulta chocante y cruel el final.

—El número 4, tiene mucho que ver con el poema de Miguel Hernández, "Me sobra el corazón".

—El número 10, es "corsé", usé una vez uno y la verdad es que no entiendo esa masoquista necesidad de algunas mujeres por realzar la figura de esa forma… no te dejan respirar los condenados.

—El número 15, es cursi y también lo odio con toda mi alma.

—El número 26 es muy tonto, malísimo y atemporal (o des-temporal), pero me causó mucha gracia.

En resumidas cuentas: algunos son caca y/o burdos, pero otros me gustaron mucho :3, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste al menos uno. Sin más, los dejo con los MD (o tabla de frases… da igual).

* * *

**001. Hielo. **

Una sola mirada de él era suficiente para sentir miles de inviernos atravesándola como espadas. Sus caricias eran escasas para abrigarla. Sus labios, torpes; no regalaban palabras amenas. Pero pese a todo allí estaba, a su manera. Buscando darle luz a esos ojos, tratando de encontrar el sol entre sus dedos. Y era suficiente con una sola de sus sonrisas, con el ronco sonido de su voz al alcanzar la cima. Ella podía seguir esperando; era fuerte.

[77]

**002. Secreto. **

Se sentían como un par de delincuentes… bueno, técnicamente lo eran. El punto es que se sentían _otra_ clase de delincuentes cada vez que se escabullían por el barco, creyendo que todo en él dormía apaciblemente al calor de la noche veraniega; pero a veces subestimaban demasiado la inteligencia de sus amigos u olvidaban que en el Sunny no hay secretos. O al menos estos no duran demasiado siendo _uno_. Menos que menos cuando el supuesto fiel confidente es Luffy.

Ni toda la carne del mundo fue suficiente para mantenerle la boca cerrada más de un día.

[97]

**003. Espejo. **

Podían verse reflejados unos en otros. Sus sueños, los seres queridos perdidos, las esperanzas… canalizadas en una sola persona. Pero ella era la única que reflejaba la misma fortaleza de Kuina, sosteniéndolo mientras se caía a pedazos; sintiéndose impotente, por no haber protegido esas mismas esperanzas. Y sintiéndose débil junto a esa entereza, recobraba las fuerzas.

A Nami debía dolerle tanto como a él, pero ahí estaba: demostrándole una vez más que las mujeres podían ser más fuertes en determinados momentos de debilidad.

La diferencia es que Nami estaba allí, y Kuina dos metros bajo tierra.

[96]

**004. Tintero. **

"Es porque no hay un por qué es porque te escribo estas últimas líneas, y son las últimas porque ya no queda nada más de mí. Mi corazón finalmente se ha convertido en un tintero. Lo que te regalo son sílabas repletas de adioses que nunca pude darte. Y si podría dejar todo el dolor aquí y ahora lo haría. Como si por escribirlo solamente, pudiese librarme de ello. La navegación es el único amor que me queda."

[78]

**005. Nostalgia. **

Parecía que había sido ayer la primera vez que la vio apagar una mecha con la manos desnudas; la última vez que la vio librándose de las atenciones del cocinero.

Parecía que había sido ayer el día que construyeron los sueños que los llevaron a ese punto. En ese ayer, no imaginaban que tan lejos llegarían. Y allí estaba, en el hoy y sin ella.

Le sostuvo la mano mientras partía. No tardaría demasiado en seguirla; después de todo, si se había mantenido con vida tantas décadas había sido gracias a ella.

De los Mugiwara solo quedaban las sombras.

[99]

**006. Sepia. **

—De verdad —volvió a insistir con una sonrisa malévola—¿no te da curiosidad saber por qué espadachín-san guarda uno de tus nuevos carteles de recompensa? O mejor dicho… ¿qué es lo que hace con el cartel, en el puesto de vigilancia? —agitó en la mano uno de ellos, en donde una sensual Nami aparecía mostrando más de lo debido. Sanji había empapelado su lado de la habitación con ellos. Al menos esos dos ahora congeniaban con algo.

¡Y no, Nami no quería saberlo!

[83]

**007. Olvido. **

Cualquiera puede olvidarse el cumpleaños de una amiga, aunque se conviva con ella. Cualquiera puede olvidarse la fecha de un aniversario, aunque la persona se lo recuerde "cariñosamente" horas antes. Por eso cualquiera puede olvidarse sobre la mesa de la cocina el mapa que tan prolijamente su prometida le ha fabricado. Pero solo Zoro puede perderse, en el día de su boda… llegar tarde y _olvidar_ los anillos sobre esa misma mesa.

[72]

**008. Travesura. **

—La deuda queda saldada con esto. Gracias… la verdad es que ya no sabía cómo hacérselo entender —y cómo sacárselo de encima. —Ya… puedes soltarme —volvió a insistir—Sanji ya nos vio y se fue. ¡Zoro! —Pero es que este recién descubría lo bien que se veía el mar por encima de los pechos de Nami. —Espero que eso en mi cadera sea Wado Ichimonji.

Zoro sonrió sensualmente.

Maldición. Ahora tendría que pedirle ayuda a Usopp para sacarse de encima a otro baboso. Aunque… la situación no era tan terrible.

[90]

**009. Mordida. **

Estaba mal, muy mal permitírselo. Seguramente al otro día su capitán haría alguna mención al respecto, mientras el doctor buscara atenderle una pecaminosa herida junto al atosigamiento del cocinero, ansioso por saber quién había osado morder a su adorada Nami-swan. Y la sonrisita tan, pero tan evidente del espadachín, hundiéndola en la dulce vergüenza.

Pese a los comentarios perspicaces de Robin, los poco sutiles de Franky y las preguntas indiscretas de Brook, que siempre incluían bragas, no podía evitar llevar esas mordidas con una pizca de orgullosa complicidad.

[88]

**010. Corsé. **

—No entiendo para qué usas estas cosas —chistó, sería más fácil para sus rudas manos cortar el nudo y ya.

—¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo?

—Ya sé que eres una come hombre —la lapidó—, pero a lo que voy es que no necesitas nada de esto para lucirte y llamar la atención; si cuando entras a un lugar todos giran a verte. —La que giró fue ella. —¿Qué?, no me mires así. Yo también soy hombre. Y no de madera precisamente. Así que pídele ayuda a Robin con estas cosas y deja de buscar provocarme.

—¡Serás cretino!

[98]

**011. Tempestad. **

Era muy duro ser la navegante de una tripulación tan temeraria. La presión de sacarlos con vida de cada tempestad caía sobre ella pesadamente. No había tormenta que la amedrentase, pero en la calma de sus fornidos brazos se permitía llorar como una niña pequeña, superada por la presión que tan bien sabía ocultar en cubierta. [56]

**012. Lujuria. **

Lo mejor de empezar a pagar sus deudas con la lujuria, es que podía hacerlo en cómodas cuotas.

[18]

**013. Pies. **

Daba pasos en falso, una tras otro. Si ella no lo mal interpretaba, al menos lo ignoraba. Era como bailar; y era evidente que él era un pésimo bailarín. En el escenario que era su vida, se daba cuenta de que había entrado por error al salón equivocado. Ella no tardó en mostrarle la puerta de salida. Su vida era un asco; pero ahora podía ahogar las penas en alcohol, junto al cocinero del barco. _Gran consuelo_.

[77]

**014. Sangre. **

Ante su mirada tan serena cayó rendido, pero fue su tenue llanto anunciando el comienzo de una nueva vida lo que lo desarmó por completo. Porque al sostenerlo por primera vez se daba cuenta de que era un trozo de él, que necesitaría de sus fornidos brazos para crecer, protegido en la fortaleza que eran sus padres.

No se necesitaba de tanto para derrotar al ex cazador de piratas.

[69]

**015. Poema. **

El tiempo se llevaría el recuerdo, el viento las palabras, el mar oxidarían el hierro y las olas devorarían las astillas, pero durante siglos quedarían grabada en la madera del Thousand Sunny lo que hubieran tallado juntos como modo de sellar una promesa.

[43]


	2. Zoro x Nami II

**016. Caballo. **

Si Sanji era su fiel caballero, Zoro era el corcel que ella gustaba cabalgar cada noche.

[16]

**017. Estropicio. **

Tenía el maquillaje corrido por la lluvia y el vestido embarrado luego de haberse resbalado. Sin dudas no lucía tan maravillosa como cuando había salido para encontrarse con él; pero Nami no necesitaba de maquillaje para estar hermosa, ni mucho menos ropa. Así que Zoro se encargó de arreglar el desastre comenzando por desnudarla.

[54]

**018. Lirios. **

Un "el cocinero me dijo que eran tus favoritas" no era el mejor preludio romántico para una declaración de amor.

[20]

**019. Medias. **

¿Por qué siempre aparecían prendas de la navegante en su factoría? Dos más dos es _uno_, le diría Luffy.

—¡Ayer, medias! ¡Hoy, bragas! —gritó arrojándolas, mientras Brook las atajaba—¡Agradecería que no usen mi factoría como nido de amor! —Y encaró al sospechoso número uno.

—Usopp… le reclamas al hombre equivocado —Lloriqueó Sanji. Robin tuvo que consolarlo toda la noche.

[60]

**020. Atardecer. **

La belleza del contraste de los rayos del sol contra su pelo era una de las tantas razones por las que aceptaba quedarse con él hasta la mañana siguiente en el puesto de vigía.

[34]

**021. Sábana. **

Vio la mancha y aunque el tono nació parco, Nami pudo ver profunda preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Te… lastimé?

—No —levantó un brazo para taparse—yo… te mentí —le sonrió avergonzada—también fue mi primera vez.

[36]

**022. Bufandas. [SPOILERS]**

Las suaves manos de Nami habían rozado su cuello, estaban frías, pero contradictoriamente le daban calor; anudando el lazo de la bufanda que amenazaba con caerse y perderse en la nieve. Algo de esa cercanía lograba inquietarlo. Quizás por el aroma a tabaco que arruinaba la ensoñación.

—Chopper te recalcó que después de tu neumonía no puedes volver a enfermarte —Nomás tuvo que abrir la boca y echarlo todo a perder. —¿Por qué te me quedas mirando con esa cara de idiota, marimo?

[83]

**023. Anillo. **

Cuando Sanji se apareció con _eso_, Zoro no tuvo más opciones que ponerle los puntos.

—¡¿Qué, es tu mujer?

—Sucede que sí.

—A ver… —lo probó, receloso—¡quiero pruebas! —Y no tuvo más opciones que regalarle el anillo de bodas; era para Nami-san después de todo.

[46]

**024. Gotera. **

Una a una caían las gotas. Según Chopper, era lo único que la mantenía con vida. Cuánto le hubiera gustado, en ese momento y por única vez, que una de las tantas historias de Usopp pudieran hacerse realidad y que, con un solo beso de su parte, ella pudiese despertar.

[50]

**025. Subterráneo. **

Yacía dormido en su interior, agazapado en la oscuridad, esperando el momento oportuno para mostrar sus incisivas garras. Un lado sombrío que nadie conocía del espadachín; pero que Nami muy pronto tendría la desgracia de descubrir.

Solo ella sería la privilegiada.

[41]

**026. Perdón. **

Lamento mucho no ser el príncipe azul de tus sueños, tú tampoco eres una Cenicienta.

Pero puedes ser mi Bella y yo tu Bestia… o ser mi Tiana y yo tu rana.

[32]

**027. Hambre. **

Cuando Zoro tenía hambre de pelea, buscaba a Sanji. Cuando Nami tenía hambre de _pelea_, buscaba a Zoro. Era un extraño triangulo _muy_ amoroso. [24]

**028. Carne. **

Luffy no era la única persona en el Sunny capaz de alcanzar el paroxismo con la _carne_.

[17]

**029. Obsesión. **

Se había obsesionado con ella de una manera que era ridícula; y creyó ser sutil, pero lo cierto es que hasta Chopper se daba cuenta.

Podía dar por hecho que se notaba a leguas de distancia, entonces.

[37]

**030. Monstruo.**

No dejaba de decirse que tenía monstruos por nakama, pero en el fondo -o quizás no tan en el fondo- los admiraba.

Aunque solo a uno amaba.

[27]

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Mi favorito sigue siendo el **19**, bah, en realidad creo que con sinceridad es el único que realmente me gustó al borde de la risa, el resto podría borrarlos sin que se me mueva un pelo por ello (dejando tres o cuatro más). Adoro a Sanji, de verdad… aunque no se note XD._

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

* * *

9 de junio de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
